Die Wahrheit
"Die Wahrheit" ist die zehnte Folge von der fünften Staffel von der Siedler Serie. Die zehnte Folge wurde von Kerberos01 geschrieben. Handlung Dario schaut traurig die versteinerte Yuki an und sagt zu sich, dass er alles daran setzen wird, dass sie wieder unter den Menschen ist. Farin kommt dazu und sagt zu Dario, dass sie wirklich hoffen müssen, dass der Magier aus Kaloix oder die Schamanin aus Morgenbucht alle retten können. Dario stimmt Farin zu. Farin fragt dann Dario, ob er mit zu den anderen kommt. Dario sagt ihm, dass er sofort kommt, möchte aber vorher bei diesen Dorftor und beim anderen Dorftor einen Hinweis für die anderen bereitstellen, wo sie sich befinden. Farin nickt und sagt dann, dass er Alvin und weitere Leibeigenen zu ihm schickt, damit sie ihm helfen. An anderer Stelle fragt Scott Styx, warum er glaubt, dass Dario Cyril getötet hat und warum er so feindselig geworden ist. Styx sagt zu Scott, dass er es gesehen hat, dass Dario Cyril getötet hat. Norman lacht dann hinter Styx und packt sich dann Styx und hält dann sein Dolch an Styxs Kehle. Norman sagt Styx dann die Wahrheit, dass er in Wirklichkeit Cyril, in der Form von Dario, getötet hat. Styx ist von dieser Offenbarung schockiert. Dann schlitzt Norman die Kehle von Styx auf und wirft ihm zu Boden. Styx hält dann seine Hand an seiner blutende Kehle. Im Wald haben einige Dorfbewohner ein Lagerfeuer errichtet. Am Lagerfeuer sitzt Alvin mit weitere Leibeigenen und andere Bauern. Farin kommt dazu und bittet Alvin, dass er mit weitere Leibeigenen Dario helfen, am Haupttor und am Osttor, jeweils einen Hinweis für Aris und Drakes Gruppe, zu bauen. Damit diese gewarnt werden und wissen, wo sich die anderen befinden. Alvin sagt zu Farin, dass er es machen wird, meint dann, dass er erstmal was essen will, weil er einen Riesenhunger hat. Dario hat sich ein paar dünne Planken und einen spitzen Stein besorgt. Dario will auf einer Planke schreiben, zerbricht aber versehentlich die Planke. Dario seufzt und nimmt sich den nächsten. Dieser geht dann ebenfalls kaputt, was Dario ein wenig ärgert. Als er die dritte Planke verwendet und ebenfalls zerbricht, wirft Dario wütend diese weg. Er sagt dann zu sich, dass es nicht so schwer ist, einfach auf einer Planke mit einem Stein zu schreiben. Wieder bei Drakes Gruppe verblutet Styx an seiner Verletzung. Norman lächelt den toten Styx an. Scott ist wütend und meint zu Norman, wie man nur so Feige sein kann. Norman sagt dann zu Scott, dass er nie Fair war. Scott will auf ihn losgehen, wird aber von Drake aufgehalten. Scott sagt zu Drake, dass er ihn loslassen soll, doch Drake meint, dass es genau Normans Plan ist. Constantin fragt Norman dann, warum er einen Groll gegen Dario hat. Norman antwortet, dass es Dario wissen müsste, was er damals mit all die Personen angetan hat, die allgemein mit Magie, Hexerei und so weiter zu tun hatten. Calvin fragt ihn, was er damit meint. Norman sagt, dass sie ihn selber fragen sollten, wenn er noch lebt. Piot sagt, egal was es war, sie müssen ihn aufhalten und Logan beschützen. Alvin und einige Leibeigenen laufen zum Haupttor und sehen dann Dario auf den Boden knien. Sie sehen auch, dass alle Planken kaputt sind. Alvin fragt Dario, was passiert ist. Dario guckt Alvin an und sagt, dass er versucht hatte, die Planken zu beschriften, aber dass es ihm nicht gelungen ist. Alvin sagt, dass man bei sowas sehr sanft sein muss und meint, dass er lieber ihn und die anderen die Arbeit lassen sollten. Dario nickt und gibt Alvin recht. Alvin sagt, er soll zum kleinen Lager gehen und sich ausruhen, während er und die anderen seinen Plan vorbereiten. Dario bedankt sich bei Alvin und geht dann los. Alvin sagt dann zu sich, dass er Dario noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen hat. Drake sagt zu Norman, dass er bei jedem vorbeikommen muss, um Logan zu haben. Norman lächelt und sagt dann, dass es für ihn kein Problem ist. Norman teleportiert sich dann hinter Drake. Mila sagt dann zu Drake, dass Norman hinter ihm ist. Lucky bellt Norman an und Logan fiepst, dass Norman bei seiner Nähe ist. Drake dreht sich um und Norman löst in diesem Moment eine Schockwelle aus, die jeden wegfliegen lässt. Norman lauft dann zu Logan. Logan hat sich an seiner rechten Pfote verletzt und rappelt sich auf. Norman teleportiert sich dann zu Logan und schlägt ihn nieder. Drake ruft dann laut nein und richtet seine Waffe auf Norman. Er drückt dann ab, aber Norman teleportiert sich dann mit Logan weg. Drake ist schockiert, dass Norman mit Logan entkommen ist. Alle haben sich aufgerappelt und Constantin sagt dann zu jedem, dass es nun für Dario und seinem Königreich schlecht aussehen wird, wenn der Fluch zu Ende geführt wurde. Mila fragt, was es für ein Fluch genau ist. Nebencharaktere Hilfe:Staffel 5 Folge 10 (Siedler)/Nebenrollen|Nebenrollen Tode *Styx Anmerkung *Letzter Auftritt von Styx. *Mila macht ihren 25. Auftritt. *Der Titel bezieht sich auf Styx, da er von Norman die Wahrheit hört, dass Norman Cyril getötet hat, weil er glaubte, dass Dario Cyril getötet hat. *Patricia de Moorfire fehlt das sechste Mal nacheinander. **Damit hat sie den Rekord von Salim und Scott gebrochen, die fünf Folgen nacheinander gefehlt hatten. *Mit Styxs Tod, lebt nur noch Scott aus Cyril Land. **Styx ist der letze eingeführte Nebencharakter aus Staffel 2, der stirbt. **Mit Styxs Tod leben nur noch Gregor, Scott und Samantha, die in Staffel 2 eingefügt wurden. Sonstiges *Im Trailer sind Dario, Drake, Mila, Piot, Scott, Calvin, Logan, Styx, Norman, Farin, Alvin, Constantin und Lucky zusehen. Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Staffel 5 Folgen